You Belong With Me
by KristinPhoenixx
Summary: A story that takes place in their early 20's. Sakura is Sasuke's best friend in the time following his return to Konoha. In their time together Sakura realizes she still has feelings for the young Uchiha but for how long can she put up with his off again on again relationship with a woman that wants Sakura out of the picture? Will The Uchiha realize what he has before she's gone?


**You Belong With Me**

* * *

_**A/N: **__Technically, I wrote this story a year or two ago for another site with different characters for a more personal feel. But I liked the idea and changed some things around to for it to work for these two. It was a random idea to do so and for those of you willing to read it, I hope you enjoy it! Hopefully that plot isn't too bad._

* * *

They had been at it for over an hour now. How, she wasn't sure and to be honest she didn't care to know. She just wanted it to end. Tired of listening to the screaming and yelling over her music, Sakura plugged her headphones in and turned the volume up just a little more. She hated the fact that this had, in many ways, become a routine to the three of the. Sakura rolled her emerald eyes at that thought. The 'three' of them consisted of her, my best friend in the whole world and his annoying ass girlfriend.  
Sakura and her best friend had been living together for a few years now. It was wonderful at first. Just the two of them exploring the world with nothing that could bring them down, or so she had thought. All of their free time had been spent together, with or without their other friends, it didn't seem to matter. Their nights were spent on their sofa in front of the TV either watching their favorite programs or movies.  
Sakura wasn't sure when it had started but they had become cuddle buddies in their time together. On the nights she fell asleep before the movie would end he would carry her to bed and crawl in with her.  
She remembered the first time she woke up in his arms. Sakura had thought she'd died in her sleep and gone to straight heaven. Her head was on his warm chest, tucked under his chin and his strong arms held her tight to his side, as if he didn't want to let her go.  
That's when it happened.  
When Sakura realized she'd fallen in love with her best friend.  
The shock she felt at the realization was like a bucket of ice water being thrown on her still sleeping form. She tried to convince herself that it was nothing. He'd always been so sweet and charming to her once he'd returned. Holding her hand when they went out, hugging her to his form from behind at random times when they were with friends. Kisses on the cheek. Playing with her pink tresses when he held her at night. that's just how he was with her. How he has always been the moment she walked into his life. She found it hard to believe he has been so cold at one point in life. That he had been so emotionless toward anyone and everyone before his return to Konoha; how he had been toward her up until his sudden return with _his brother_.  
For the next few weeks she fought with herself on whether she should tell him or not. Sakura had wanted nothing more then to be with him; to be his girl, but the fear of rejection weighed heavily on her shoulders. Espeically after how things went the first time she'd confessed to having such feelings for the boy. Just because she'd actually fallen in love with him in their time together didn't mean that he had done the same. Sakura didn't know what to do and she turned to his brother for help.  
Itachi had laughed at her and told her he'd known for a while how she'd felt about his little brother. Sakura had been confused by Itachi's words when he'd told her she had only repressed her feelings for his little brother out of fear of being hurt again. His advice was for her was to tell Sasuke once more and after several hours of conversation and argument he finally convinced her to do it.  
Sakura did her best not to talk herself out of it on the walk back to their apartment. The apartment they'd been sharing since his return while he had been working on his family's compound to repair the damage done by neglect. Sakura knew if she thought about it too much she wouldn't do it, so she thought about what it would be like to actually be his girl. A part of her was telling her she sounded like her younger self and there would never be anything between the two of them, but she did her best to ignore it.  
With all the confidence she could muster up Sakura unlocked the front door and pushed it open, ready to call his name and spill everything to him the moment she saw his handsome face. But as soon as she stepped into their apartment her lovely smile had been lost. Sitting on their sofa was Uchiha Sasuke, her best friend and he wasn't alone.  
A beautiful red headed woman was seated happily on his lap, arms around his neck and her lips were glued to his. Sakura's heart sank in that very instant. With all of the time they spent together he still managed to meet someone? Clearly he still didn't want her the way she found herself still wanting him. With the click of the door closing the couple separated and whatever hope Sakura might have been holding onto slipped through her trembling fingers.  
Sakura don't remember exactly how their conversation went, she did however remember the word 'girlfriend' coming into play though. She had smiled through her pain and excused herself to the safety of her room where she'd spent the rest of the day crying and praying it had all been a nightmare.  
Of course, it hadn't been the nightmare she'd been hoping for and they continued to see each other for the next several months. Sakura did her best to avoid them together, but still be his best friend when she was needed. They still hung out, but not as often and slowly She learned to hide her pain from everyone. He might not have been able to love her the way she loved him, but he still loved her and if being best friends was as far as their relationship was going to go, Sakura was going to be okay with that. As long as he was happy, so she would be too.

xXx  
Upon Sasuke's request Sakura had tried to at least become friends with his girlfriend. She didn't like the idea of becoming friends with the woman that beat her to her best friend's heart but at the same time she truly loved him and was willing to do it, simply because he asked it of her.  
Sakura had tried to hang out with her, tried being the key word. No matter how nice the rosette was to Karin she always gave her some nasty remark or would totally ignore her all together. Sasuke tried to tell her Karin was just joking around, but for whatever reason she didn't like Sakura and she knew it. Why he couldn't see it, Sakura could never be sure. Maybe he didn't want to believe that his girlfriend and best friend couldn't get along.  
Shortly after Sakura had tried to make friends with Karin, the fighting started. Most of the time they would fight when they were out, at her place or in public Sakura really couldn't have cared. All of their fights ended with him bursting through the front door and stalking into Sakura's room before he would collapse on her bed seeking her comfort and the warmth he knew only she held.  
He often didn't tell Sakura what they were fighting about, only that Karin would give him some stupid ultimatum that he would never comply to.  
They always managed to make up though, much to Sakura's displeasure and they would continue to not long after fight. Much like they were now, except this time Sakura had the pleasure of hearing it. Sakura's green eyes rolled at the thought. She had no desire to know what they were fighting about but unfortunately for her the couple had decided to start fighting while they had been watching a movie in his room. Sakura turned up the volume on her ipod just a little more before tucking it into the pocket of her pajama bottoms and setting back to work. She had been trying to clean her room, but as the minutes ticked Sasuke and his girlfriend only seemed to get louder. Sakura couldn't focus and was trying her damnedest not to storm into his room and kick the red headed bitch's ass.  
Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath. She didn't need to barge in there and make things worse between the two. It didn't seem like it was possible, but she knew Karin would go through the roof if she saw her. Sakura never understood why Karin had hated her. She may not have tried very hard, but Sakura had at least tried to be friends with the red head.  
Sakura shook her head and turned to make her queen sized bed. Better not to think about it, what was the point of worrying over it anyway? She pulled the apple green covers off the mattress and tossed them in her hamper. Taylor Swift's _"You Belong With Me"_ started to play in her headphones and once again green eyes rolled at just how ironic the lyrics were to her.  
Sakura glanced over at her closet and then to her bedroom door. The clean sheets she needed were on the top shelf in her closet but they were just out of her reach and while she couldn't hear anything anymore she didn't want to ask for help in case they had stopped fighting and were.. 'making up'. Sakura pressed a small hand to her toned stomach as she felt it turn. She hated the idea of the two of them. The song continued to play in her head as if taunting her. She tried to shake off the feelings she had, to forget the pain and sorrow she felt when she saw his arms around her; when his lips pressed so sweetly to hers. She stood on her tip toes and reached for the sheets with a sigh, fingers just barely brushing the soft dark green cotton material. She knew they would be just out of reach, Sasuke had put them away for her but she still couldn't help but try. She was too stubborn not to. She moved a little more into the closet, pressing her small hand against the door and trying to stretch her reach. _'Just a little more,'_ she thought to herself.  
A sudden large sun kissed hand came past her head, it's twin wrapping around her slim waist and pressing against her stomach. Effectively pulling her smaller body back against it's owner. Sakura gasped in surprise and her head shot around to glance up at the handsome face of Sasuke. He looked stressed and ready to break. Without a second thought she'd turned completely around in his arms and hugged him as tight to her person as was physically possible.  
"How do you do it?" His voice was almost too low even for her to hear, even with his mouth right beside her ear.  
"How do I do what, Sasuke?" Sakura looked up into his dark eyes and searched for some kind of clue as to what he was thinking in the brooding mind of his. What happened between them for him to look so lost?  
He shook his head as if trying to forget what he was currently thinking and ignored her. His fingers laced together with hers and he pulled Sakura out of her bedroom and down the hall, tossing her sheets on the mattress as they passed. She cupped their laced together hands with her free hand and let him lead her to his room.  
The apartment was eerily silent and Sakura suddenly understood that whatever had happened between them had ended their relationship. She knew it would be better to stay quiet.  
The click of his bedroom door closing seemed to echo throughout the room as he continued to pull her silently toward his-larger than hers- bed. Sakura realized now what he wanted. He wanted cuddle time. He had done this once before, after their first fight.  
He nudged her gently as a signal to climb up on the bed and she did as he had silently asked. How could she say no? He followed after and pulled the blankets down from under them before resting back against his navy pillows. He nodded his head to the side as a motion for her to move closer and opened his arms to her. Sakura crawled on hands and knees to his side and curled up against him, her head coming to rest on his strong chest. She felt and heard him sigh as his arms wrapped around her tightly, keeping her firmly pressed against him.  
"She cheated. She cheated and had the balls to tell me it was either you or her. She says I always talk about you and that I'm always with you. Of course I am, you're my best friend, but that's no reason for her to sleep with some random guy!" Came his soft voice after what had felt like forever. Sakura tensed in his arms at these words and he noticed, rubbing slow circles against her bare hip with his fingers. She knew he wasn't looking for her to say anything. She wouldn't have known what to say anyway. A million thoughts were running through her head in that instant and she didn't think she could have formed a coherent sentence even if she had wanted to. Sakura tipped my head up and kissed his jaw in a 'I'm here for you' gesture.  
Could that have been the ultimatum that Karin had been giving him all this time? Did Karin really think that he would pick Sakura over her? It didn't matter now, the red head was stupid enough to cheat on him.  
"Want me to stay?" Sakura mumbled against his skin. His arms tightened around her in answer.  
"Don't leave me." He sounded so lost, there wasn't a force in the world that would make Sakura leave and as she snuggled closer he seemed to understand just that. She was content to stay like this though she hated that it was happening because his girlfriend… ex girlfriend had cheated on him. Emerald eyes closed as she snuggled closer.  
Sakura had no idea how long they had been like this but she knew that it was late and that she was tired. If he didn't want her to leave that was fine, but she was going to get some sleep. With her ear pressed to his chest she could hear his breathing slow and start to even out. He was falling asleep as well.  
"I love you," he mumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.  
"I love you too." Was the last thing she remembered before sleep took hold of them both.

xXx  
The next morning Sakura carefully slipped out of Sasuke's arms and headed for the shower. Today she was going to do everything in her power to make him happy, or at least as happy as he was going to be after being cheated on. Sakura couldn't help but feel excited even though feeling that way made her think she was a terrible person. She felt like she was getting her chance to maybe show him that she was the girl for him. That she had been here all along and loving him this whole time. Her heart skipped at the thought of being with him. It was everything she wanted. HE was everything she wanted and now was the time to show him she was the girl he had been looking for.  
Standing over the stove in the kitchen Sakura was happily making his favorite breakfast when she heard his bedroom door creak open down the hall.  
"Good morning Sasuke-kun," she said cheerfully, flipping a piece of French toast over in the pan.  
"I've got great news," came his replay. Sakura tilted her head in confusion and slowly turned around to face him. He didn't wait for her to reply.  
"She said that it was an accident and that she was sorry, we're back together!" Sakura felt her lips part in a silent gasp of horror. Her heart sank all over again and she felt numb.  
"You… took her back?" She was confused. Wasn't it just last night that he had broken up with her because he'd found out that she had cheated on him? He couldn't possibly be stupid enough to take her back could he? Once a cheater always a cheater, right?  
She could see his lips moving and knew that he was trying to tell her about the phone call he must have taken before he came out, but she just wasn't hearing a thing he said. Sakura could feel the anger from his new found stupidity and her reoccurring heartbreak growing. She knew she was going to snap and it was simply going to be a matter of seconds.  
"Sasuke, she _cheated_ on you!" She yelled. The smirk that had been on his lips fell and a look of confusion took over his handsome features.  
"Well.. It was an accident. She feels really bad about it and wants to make it up to me. Aren't you happy for me?" He expected her to be happy? Her heart was being ripped out of her chest yet again because the chance she thought she had to show him that she was the girl he was looking for had been torn right out of her hands.  
"No! As a matter of fact I am not, she cheated on you, Sasuke! She crawled into another man's bed willingly while knowing that you were waiting for her call! Not only that, but she wants you to pick between her and I! Sasuke, how could you be so stupid?! You KNOW she will do it again!" Sakura could feel the tears that had built up slowly start to slide down her anger flushed cheeks. He stared at her like she had just grown another head and with plenty of reason. She never got mad at him, but she couldn't take it anymore. This was supposed to finally be her chance!  
"You're being a little unfair don't you think? We all make mistakes," he mumbled. Emerald eyes rolled skyward as she stalked up to him.  
"I am not being unfair, I was finally going to get my chance and you had to go and rip it away from me before I could wrap my head around the idea!" His arms crossed over his broad chest and he glared down at her. Sakura couldn't believe he was going to stand there and glare at her like she was the one at fault. He was the one being an idiot.  
"What chance are you talking about? You know what, I'm not going to do this. I have to go met up with my girlfriend. We'll talk later." Sakura growled to the point of impressing the youngest Uchiha and pushed him back against his bedroom door while she still had him surprised.  
"Don't you get it? I'm _in love with you_, you stupid jackass! But what does that matter? You've so clearly made your choice." Sakura didn't wait to see how he would react, she took off to her room and slammed the door behind her in the process. Whether it was in his face or not she didn't care.  
"Don't just walk away from me after THAT!" She could hear him yelling from the other side of the door. She wasn't going to listen to him though. She'd finally had it, she wasn't going to go through this all over again. Sakura threw her body against her bed and cried. She cried for her broken heart, cried for her stolen chance with the man she had fallen in love with and cried for the choice he made to pick Karin. Sakura had a choice of her own to make now, she just had to wait for him to leave.

* * *

(Sasuke's P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe it. Sakura wouldn't even talk to me now after she told me she was _in love with me_. My head was spinning. Sakura in love with me? I had spent two hours outside her door trying to get her to talk to me. I didn't understand why I was trying so hard or why it had given me butterflies when she told me she loved me. She had done it once before, a long time ago, and it hadn't had this effect on him then. He'd thought she'd gotten over that when he'd left, why was it so different this time? I couldn't think right at the moment and as I glanced at my phone I realized I needed to get going. I had to met up with Karin in 15 minutes and I didn't want to be late.  
I couldn't get the look on Sakura's face out of my head the whole time I got dressed. She looked to hurt and I was the one that caused it. My heart squeezed at the realization that I was the one to make her look so upset. I had made a silent vow once I'd returned to never hurt her again and I'd broken it.  
I couldn't think about that now, I need to talk things out with Karin. The sooner I talked things out with her the sooner I could come home and talk to Sakura.  
I glanced at Sakura's door on my way out of my room. It was still closed and I couldn't hear a sound. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I knew I needed to talk to her, but I wanted to see Karin. She was my girlfriend after all and I did love her. At least, I thought I did.  
I glanced over my shoulder one last time toward Sakura's door. If I loved Karin as much a I thought I did, why did it feel so wrong to be walking away from Sakura? Somehow it felt like I was making a huge mistake and I knew, though I wasn't sure how, that by walking away I was going to lose my cherry blossom.

xXx  
Right on time, as I said I would be, I met Karin at the local café that we loved to hang out at. This was the place we had bumped into one another after several years apart and now that I thought about it, I had only been here to get something for Sakura. I had felt like the luckiest man in the world. I had an interesting, albeit fan girlish, new girlfriend and a wonderful best friend that would be by my side to the very end. I wasn't so sure about that anymore though.  
Pushing open the doors to the café I spotted Karin at our normal table and send an almost nonexistent smirk her way when she noticed me. She smiled at me like nothing bad had happened. Like she hadn't told me she cheated on me only yesterday. I tired to shake the feeling that I was betraying Sakura as Karin stood and hopped into my opened arms.  
"Thank you for taking me back baby! I couldn't stand the thought of not being with you," she cooed in my ear.  
"yeah, I missed you too," she took a seat in front of me and I noticed she was wearing a guys jacket, but it wasn't mine. In all the time that we had been together I'd never given her one of my jackets. In fact, the only girl I had ever let wear anything the belonged to me was Sakura. My suspicion started to grow in an instant.  
"I'm _soooo_ glad you decided to pick me over her," she cheated on me and she still wanted me to pick between her and Sakura? She wasn't entitled to tell me to pick between her and my best friend after cheating on me. Let alone the fact that no one told an Uchiha he had to choose.  
"I'm sorry, you still expect me to pick between you and my _best friend_?" she looked at me as if I was an idiot. Like the answer was obvious.  
"Of course I do, I'm your girlfriend and that little bitch wants to steal you from me. She's the reason I slept with Suigetsu, after all." I couldn't believe that she was going to blame Sakura for her cheating. What was her problem with Sakura anyway? We were best friends and that was it. Though my thoughts turned back to this morning when Sakura yelled in my face that she was in love with me. Could she have really meant what she said?  
"Where do you come off thinking you have the right to tell me, Uchiha Sasuke, that I have to pick between you and my best friend when you cheated on me? Sakura has been nothing but nice to you and if you ask me, she's been overly nice," I was slowly starting to see the mistake I had made in taking Karin back this morning.  
"Didn't you hear me? You are so stupid Sasuke, she's been trying to steal you from me since she found us on your sofa! The little bitch hates me! I see the way she looks at you, how her lips linger on your cheek longer than necessary," suddenly Karin didn't seem like the Karin I thought I knew. She was someone completely different.  
"Karin, whose jacket are you wearing? I know it isn't one of mine." I had a feeling I wasn't going to like the answer and yet I knew that it was the answer I needed to walk out of here and never look back.  
"Oh, its Suigetsu's, he let me borrow it this morning since its been so cold," Karin's smile made me sick.  
"Suigetsu?" she batted her lashes at me like she thought if she played cute it would lessen the blow. Somehow it hadn't surprised me that Karin had slept with our old teammate.  
"Your so called 'best friend' drove me to sleep with him," she was with him last night? Did she go to him after every fight we had?  
"You were with him last night," shock was clear even within my deep monotone voice. I couldn't believe she had called me up this morning, begging me to take her back, when she had been laying in some other man's bed. I could feel my anger growing.  
"Of course I was, you dumped me, remember?" she was acting smug and I was sick of it.  
"Yeah, I remember and I'm about to do it again. You were right, I do need to pick between you and Sakura. I can't believe it's taken me this long to realize that this whole time I've been in love with _Sakura_. Get lost Karin, I hope I never see you again," I didn't wait for a reply. I stood from my chair and walked straight out the door. She was right about one thing, I was stupid. How could I not see that Sakura was right in front of me this whole time? She had showed me nothing but love and affection since we were kids and all I'd ever been able to do was break her heart. Twice.  
Our apartment was right up the block so I decided to run. I needed to tell Sakura that I was finally and truly done with Karin and that I loved her.  
I sprinted up the stairs, my heart pounding in my chest. The closer I got to the door to bigger my smirk grew. Sakura was the only person aside from my brother who could get a true smile from me. I was going to fix everything and finally have the girl of my dreams. I may have been an idiot and not noticed her standing in front of me, but I saw her now and I _wasn't_ going to let her go.  
I shoved the key in the lock and twisted it as quickly as I could, shoving open the door and jogging to the hall way, I knew I left the door open, but that was okay. I could get it in a minute, at the moment I needed to tell Sakura how I felt. It just couldn't wait.  
Upon rounding the corner of the hall I noticed Sakura's bedroom door open. Good, maybe that meant she was no longer mad at me. Or at least that she was now willing to talk. I jogged right up to her door and pushed it all the way open, I didn't care if she was going to be mad. I was going to have everything fixed in a matter of moments anyway.  
Or that's what I had thought until I came to a stop in the middle of her room. My smile was lost and my heart dropped clean out of my chest. She wasn't here. Slowly I turned around her room, taking everything in.  
She left. Most of her clothes and books were gone. Movies, Cds, pictures and posters. It was all gone. I was only gone for maybe two hours!  
I walked over to her unmade bed and fell onto it. She'd left her pillows and blankets. I turned my head to face the closet and noticed the little stuffed bear I had gotten for her was laying beside my head. She hadn't taken the bear. My heart sank even more, she loved that bear.  
I curled up on her bed and pulled the bear to my chest. Everything still smelt like her and Uchiha or not, I felt my heart break. My eyes drifted shut to fight the tears that I knew wanted come. She left me because I was too stupid to see her right in front of me…

*Three months later*

Sakura was doing everything in her power to avoid me and when she couldn't, she acted as if I wasn't there or like we didn't have a past. I found out shortly after she left that she was living with one of our friends and as hard as I tried to see her our friends wouldn't let me close.  
I was getting tired of this. No one was giving me the chance to explain myself to her. That was all I wanted, to explain myself. If she still didn't want anything to do with me after that I would be fine okay.  
Or so I kept telling myself anyway. I knew that as soon as I got the chance to tell her everything I wasn't going to let her go. I was going to make sure she understood that I knew I was an idiot but that I loved her. She's all I can ever think about.  
I miss the mornings I woke up to see _her_ curled up against me, _her_ head on my chest and a smile on her lips. I felt like nothing could stop me on mornings like that. Because of _her_. Because of Sakura Haruno.  
I was more than ready to show her I would do anything to make her happy. I just had to find a way to get her alone.  
I tried calling her, but she never picked up and at some point she even changed her number. If she got any of my texts she never replied. I tried writing a letting to her once, just to see of maybe that would work, but it hadn't. shit, I don't even think she read it. If she'd gotten it at all. Our friends were upset with me for being so stupid. They couldn't believe what it took to get me to see that she was the girl I wanted. I couldn't blame them either, how could I? it took a girl cheating on me for me to see Sakura waiting for me to notice her. And of course, I had been too late.  
But I had a plan. I was going to get her to talk to me and I was going to get her alone. I'd found out that there was about an hour between when she got home and when our friend that she was living with got home. That was all I needed. I would catch her at the apartment door and get her to talk to me. It was time she knew how I felt.

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V.)

It had been three months already since I packed my bags and moved out of my shared apartment with Sasuke. It had been clear to me that he had made his choice, even after I confessed me feelings to him. _Again_. He didn't want me and I would be damned if I stayed around to watch that annoying little bitch throw herself all over him and other men at the same time.  
I had just gotten off of work and the hospital and was on my way home. It had been a long and boring day and I just wanted to go home and curl up on the sofa with a nice pint of ice cream. My heart still ached at the thought that I wasn't going home to Sasuke, but I couldn't go back. I told him I loved him and he walked out the door and into the arms of another woman.  
I dug around on my pocket for my keys as I rounded the corner of the apartment building. The apartment building that I was currently living in was set up much like a hotel. Upon stepping inside you came across a huge lobby that took up the whole bottom floor of the building. Here is were you could check your mail, there was a café and even a few little restaurants and a mini market.  
I had to admit that it was a nice place to live. While I have missed Sasuke terribly, I had really liked where I've been staying. The door man was kind and had come to ask me how my day was every evening I came home. The post worker would hand me my mail personally on my way to the elevator and the ride up would be pleasantly quiet.  
The elevator door dinged on my floor and I stepped out, giving a small smile to the family living a floor above. This really was a nice little community and I was thinking about getting my own place here, I was working steadily enough at the hospital that I would have no problem living on my own. Reaching the apartment, I slipped the key into the lock and opened the door. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice the figure standing behind me until I was pushed into the apartment and shoved against the door. Gently if that was possibly when one was being shoved into a door.  
Just as I was about to scream a large hand covered my mouth and my eyes shot up to meet with a very familiar pair of onyx eyes. _Sasuke's eyes_.  
"_Please_, don't scream and let me explain things," he just shoved me into my apartment door and he wants me to not scream? I thought I was going to be killed! As much as I hated it, I felt myself relaxing against his body. His hand fell away from my mouth as soon as I was relaxed enough for him.  
"What do you want, Sasuke?" I tried my hardest not to look him in the eyes. I could see nothing but hurt and determination in his beautiful eyes and I didn't want to see it. He felt hurt by me leaving? Serves him right for breaking my heart not once but twice.  
"I want you to listen to me, let me explain what happened," he sounded desperate, but I still didn't want to listen.  
"You chose her over me even after I don't you I loved you! There's _nothing_ you have to say that I need to hear," I knew the bitterness I was feeling could be heard in my voice and I couldn't find it within me to care. I wanted him to know how hurt I was by him picking her over me.  
"I didn't mean to chose her! I didn't realize it was you I loved. _You_ not her! When I went to meet her that day, it was more to hear her out because I knew that I loved you. She cheated on me and was with the son of a bitch when she called and begged me to take her back! I came home to tell you that it was finally over and that I wanted you, that I loved you and you were gone!  
"You left me before I could tell you that _I love you too_," his voice dropped to a whisper and I could see tears slipping over his cheeks. _The_ Uchiha Sasuke was crying and I felt my heart skip at his words. He_ loved_ me? But he walked away from me that day, he choice her when he took her back. I could feel my own tears running down my cheeks.  
"I told you I loved you and you still went to her," I murmured, I couldn't met his gaze. I just couldn't look into his eyes. I would give in if I did and I wasn't ready for that.  
"I love _you_, Sakura," he tipped my head up to meet his gaze and I could see the truth in his eyes. He did love me and as much as I loved him I just couldn't get my brain to give in. My head was still telling me that he picked Karin over me. That he didn't really want me.  
"I love you too, Sasuke... But you picked Karin… not me," I had to close my eyes, the love he was showing me was too intense. I knew I would give in if I looked into those intensely dark eyes any longer. I tried to turn my head away from him but he held fast. His lips crashed with mine in the next second and I felt all of his emotions within that kiss. I was in was kissing me! _Uchiha Sasuke,_ was kissing me! My heart speed up and skipped a beat all at the same time. I could feel how hurt he was by my leaving and I could feel the love he felt for me. I couldn't help but give in when his tongue swept over my lip. I kissed him back with everything I had in me.  
After what felt like forever we finally pulled apart. He rest he forehead against mine, trying as hard as I was to catch his breath. When his eyes opened he smiled at me, a smile so sweet that I melted right into him. Uchiha Sasuke was devastatingly handsome as his usual brooding self but when he smiled…when he gave me that_ oh so sweet smile_, I was gone for. I couldn't stay away from this man. I loved him with everything that I was. His lips pecked mine once more before he spoke.  
"You are _mine_," there was no question to it. I belonged with him just as much as he belonged with me. My arms wrapped around his neck and I hugged him to me. Finally I got the man of my dreams; the love of my life. I was happy again and I had Sasuke. His large hands pulled my legs up and wrapped them around his waist before he walked us over to the sofa. Taking a seat he leaned back and pulled me against his chest. Our lips meet for another kiss.  
"You belong with me," I mumbled against his lips when we parted and he smiled in acknowledgment. That smile was truly breathtaking, but I could defiantly get used to seeing it grace his handsome face. We belonged with each other and nothing was going to change that from here on.

The end.


End file.
